Traditional
by Daggerpoint
Summary: Sequel To Santa Baby: It is now New Years Eve. And it's back to the club...


Title: Traditional Author: Daggerpoint Email: brooklyn_daggerpoint@hotmail.com URL: N/A Rating: R Chapters: 1 Summery: Sequel to Santa Baby. It is now New Year's Eve....  
  
AN: Ok I know this is really late being * checks calendar quickly* approximately 3 months after New Years, but College Apps, School and writer's block are bitches. So I'm reposting part one and have added the completed second part. Please read and review. Oh one other thing all of the drinks mentioned are real drinks, I looked them up.  
  
Traditional by Daggerpoint  
  
Lance was in the crowds again. It was even more insane than Christmas Eve. These mortals were such odd creatures, celebrating the passing of yet another year in their short existence. Jareth found himself again in the club where he had been just nights before, pondering the workings of the mortal mind. He brought the glass in his hand to his lips, his eyes sweeping across the crowded club coming to rest on the stage. At the moment a band was playing, stimulating the people who danced within the limited space provided for such a thing. A small smirk graced his lips. Soon Sarah would be his. It had been years since she had defeated his Labyrinth, but everything had changed those few days ago.  
  
The time passed and the pulsing music came to an end. The giant screens scattered about the club came on to reveal New York City's Times Square.  
  
At that moment the lights of the club dimmed Sarah stepped on to the stage. Her dress was a classic cut of royal blue, nothing like what she had worn on Christmas Eve, but her voice sounded just as beautiful.  
  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot, And never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, And days of auld lang syne? And days of auld lang syne, my dear, And days of auld lang syne. Should auld acquaintance be forgot, And days of auld lang syne?  
  
Unlike on Christmas Eve, Sarah did not step down from the stage, but instead began to encourage others to sing with her. Jareth allowed himself a small smile. She was beautiful indeed.  
  
We twa hae run aboot the braes And pu'd the gowans fine. We've wandered mony a weary foot, Sin' auld lang syne. Sin' auld lang syne, my dear, Sin' auld lang syne,  
  
Shortly most everyone in the club was singing. Couples snuggled together, basking in each other's company. People were gathered in small groups, wishing others a happy New Year. Laughter and chatter filled the air. Only Sarah stood apart upon the stage her voice ringing clearly above the noise of the club.  
  
We've wandered mony a weary foot, Sin' auld ang syne. We twa hae sported i' the burn, From morning sun till dine, But seas between us braid hae roared Sin' auld lang syne. Sin' auld lang syne, my dear, Sin' auld lang syne.  
  
Soon the attention was turned to the televisions. Jareth slipped out into the crowd and towards the stage. Soon he was masked within the shadows as the lights came down. As they did Sarah stepped off the stage on to the floor to finish the traditional song, and everyone joined in.  
  
But seas between us braid hae roared Sin' auld lang syne. And ther's a hand, my trusty friend, And gie's a hand o' thine; We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet, For auld lang syne. For auld lang syne, my dear, For auld lang syne, We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet, For auld lang syne.  
  
The count down to midnight began just as the song finished. Everyone stood in rapture and watched the ball drop. Jareth moved to stand beside Sarah, whose eyes were fixed upon the ball counting down softly under her breath. As the count reached zero, and cheers and cries of Happy New Years rang out, Jareth pulled a Sarah into his arms, stunning her. Shocked Sarah just stood there, and without further ado, Jareth kissed her.  
  
Sarah's eyes fluttered shut, then snapped open. She shoved the Goblin King away from her. He was there grinning like a well-fed cat. Her fists clenched at her side.  
  
Jareth grinned. She had kissed him back, if only for a moment. "Hello Sarah."  
  
When he said her name, Sarah snapped. She slugged him across the face with everything she had. He went down, hard, from the unexpected blow. Seeing this Sarah retreated to the employees' only section.  
  
Jareth lay on the floor briefly dazed, before Lance was by his side hauling him to his feet. It seemed as if no one else had even noticed or acknowledged what had just occurred.  
  
"Man what happened?" Lance seemed concerned.  
  
"Nothing. Just get us backstage." Jareth's look was dark.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Damn it yeas. Just get us backstage."  
  
Lance nodded. "Sure thing Jar." With that he left, presumably to arrange the backstage visit."  
  
Jareth then proceeded to the bar, to wait.  
  
Sarah starred into the mirror before her. Her flushed face stared back, complete with lips looked oh so thoroughly kissed. Her hand reached out and brushed the cold glass of the mirror.  
  
'What happened? I hate him, but why can't I get that kiss out of my mind? Oh God, some one help me.' Her thoughts continued to wind and twist down unknown paths.  
  
A soft knock, on her dressing room door, pulled Sarah out of her reverie. It was past 2 am, almost closing time. "Come one in," she called carelessly.  
  
Her manager stepped in. "Hey Sar the club's almost empty, but we have twp rather persistent customers who would like to meet you."  
  
"Sure. Why not? Just let me changed."  
  
He left and Sarah slipped into a pair of jeans, sighing in relief to be out of the dress. Pulling her hair up into a hasty pony tale, she left to meet the two so eager to meet her, completely forgetting what had driven her backstage in the first place. Within minuets she was entering the main floor of the club, most of the patrons had dispersed, and the lights were on. Sarah immediately spotted her manager and walked up to him. "So where are the two you wanted me two meet?"  
  
"Sarah meet Lance and Jareth."  
  
Instantly Sarah's head sprang up and her eyes wide. "Shit no. No. No. No."  
  
Jareth sat at the table simply smirking at her. Sarah's look of surprise quickly turned into one of anger and frustration. Turning on her heels she stalked up to the bar. Just as she stepped up to the bar she felt the warmth of another's body behind her.  
  
"Back off."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Get the hell away from me."  
  
"No."  
  
Sarah felt her frustration level rising. "Hey Mike get me a screwdriver."  
  
His voice was right next to her ear. "I'm much better then a tool."  
  
"Actually Mike make it a Italian Valium."  
  
His breath blew gently on her neck. "Sarah I don't need any."  
  
"Damn it! NO! Hey Mike I want a sex on the beach."  
  
This time she heard the smirk in his voice. "That can be arranged."  
  
"Absolutely NOT! Mike just give me a screaming orgasm."  
  
"Now Sarah, I can help you with that."  
  
She screamed. "HELL NO! MIKE give me a horny bull."  
  
Before Jareth could make a comment, the bartender, who had been watching the exchange interrupted them. "Sarah, you don't drink tequila."  
  
That was the last straw. Sarah elbowed Jareth in the stomach and slammed her head down on the bar. "Fuck IT!" At the crack her head made, Sarah's manager stopped talking to Lance and looked over at the two by the bar. "Perhaps it is time for you men to leave." Lance glanced at the couple and nodded.  
  
Jareth glared up bit but agreed. "Until next time mon amore" he whispered to Sarah's covered head.  
  
As the two left the club Sarah glanced at her manager. "Can I take my vacation time now?" AN: Please don't kill me! I am going to write another companion story! I swear! Oh by the way the more reviews I get, the faster I write. 


End file.
